cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense Confederation
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category:White team alliances The Official Charter of the Defense Confederation Section I: Preamble The Defense Confederation (DefCon) was formed on June 27, 2007, to become a safe-haven for players in CyberNations. Formed by a veteran of the game, it is intended to be an alternative from the major alliances and the stereotypes that come with them. We strive to be a respected and formidable alliance in CyberNations. Section II: Headquarters The Defense Confederation's offsite forum can be found at: http://z4.invisionfree.com/DefCon (Created by Genome) Section III: Initiation and Expulsion Article A: Initiation Any nation can join DefCon by signing up on our forum. Upon application, it is required that you submit the following: 1. My ruler name is: 2. My nation name is: 3. Name on the CyberNations forums is: 4. My default resources are: 5. My current strength: 6. Past alliances: 7. The name of the person who recruited me: 8. Wars I am currently in: 9. My nation link: By standard procedure, you are not allowed to be in another alliance if accepted. If you are in a war at the time of application, we will strive to end it. The Defense Confederation reserves the right to deny any applicant. While DefCon is a white team alliance, being on the white team is not required. It is highly encouraged, however. Article B: Expulsion Very rarely does the Defense Confederation expel a member. One of the grievances would be attacking another nation without permission and refusing to cease attacks upon request. Another would be disobeying orders multiple times. Commiting espionage for or against the Defense Confederation is also inexcusable. The punishments for most cases are far less severe - all punishments are decided by the Ministers. Section IV: Government and Structure Article A: Ministries The Ministries consist of 4 areas of expertise: Ministry of Defense: The Military Branch of DefCon. Ministry of Finance: Trade and Finances Branch of DefCon. In control of the Grant and Loan system. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Foreign Relations Branch of DefCon. In charge of Ambassadors. Ministry of Internal Affairs: Recruitment Branch of DefCon. In charge of the memberlist and Alliance statistics. Also solves internal conflicts in the alliance. All Ministries have Individual guidelines that they must follow. These rules cannot contradict the main Charter in any way. Article B: Government of The Defense Confederation The government of the Defense Confederation will consist of the Prime Minister, the Ministers, and the moderation team. The Prime Minister and the Ministers shall compose the Council. The highest position is Prime Minister (PM). At the time of the Alliance creation, for stability purposes the PM cannot be impeached, removed, etc. At a designated later date, he is required to step down, and at such time, after two months time, a new Prime Minister will be elected by the general membership. The Ministers consist of the elected leaders from the different ministries. They discuss many issues, sign all official documents, and are the main ruling party of the alliance. At the end of each two month term, elections are held. Any member is capable of running, as long as they have served in the respective Ministry for a period of 30 days. To run for Prime Minister, you must have been a Minister of one of the four main Ministries for at least one term. If any member of the Council resigns, and if elections are soon, then that position will be vacant until elections, with the slack being picked up by the remaining Council members; if elections are far off, then the person who ran in the latest election for that position and got second place will be instated. If nobody else ran, then an election will be held immediately to fill the vacancy. Section V: Embassies The Defense Confederation promotes the use of Embassies and looks for good relations with all alliances. The Defense Confederation is open to any sort of Document, including but not limited to NAPs, PIATs, MDPs, or MADPs. If you wish to propose one with us, please visit our forums and open an embassy. All alliances are accepted, regardless of the Alliance numbers. Should there be no activity for a period of 30 days, the Embassy will be deleted, but it can be recreated at the Alliances request. The Defense Confederation will never close an Embassy for any reason other than inactivity. For a document to be approved, it must be passed by a majority of the Council. Section VI: Wars The Defense Confederation does not support wars, unless absolutely necessary. This belief stems from the fact that you are ruining someone else's hard work. Seeing as war is the point of the game, however, we allow you to declare on any nation as long as you follow and agree to these conditions: 1) The nation does not belong to an alliance. 2) You do not expect assisstance. You can ask individual members to help, but the government will not. 3) If the nation requests peace, you must accept. 4) You will not recieve aid to rebuild from this war. 5) You must post the nation you wish to tech raid's country link in the MoD forum and get the MoD's permission on the forum. 6) You do not use nuclear weapons. If you break policies 3 or 5 once, you get a warning. Breaking them twice means expulsion. Breaking policies 1 or 6 means immediate expulsion. The Defense Confederation has a strict No Nuclear Weapon First-Strike policy. If you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, you may retaliate. If the Defense Confederation is in a wartime situation, one nation being attacked with a nuclear weapon is cause for the entire alliance to strike back. Unaligned nations during wartime situations can be attacked with a Nuclear Weapon first under these circumstances and rules: 1) They attacked you. 2) You take a screenshot of the nation with None as an Alliance Affiliation for proof. For the Defense Confederation to be in a wartime situation, the Council needs to issue a document saying so. To issue this document requires the approval of a majority of the Council. Section VII: Spies DefCon members are prohibited from using spies at any time, unless approved by the Minister of Defense, or, in his absence, the Prime Minister. Other nations using spies against a DefCon member will be taken as an act of aggression. Section VIII: Charter Revision and Veto Power For the Charter to be revised, it requires the approval of a majority of the Council. If it contradicts individual Ministry guidelines, they will have to be revised. The veto-holder is the current Prime Minister. Only he may appoint his successor. He can veto any action made by the Ministers or members. For the veto to be overturned, two things must happen: First, the Ministers (excluding the PM) must re-vote. The proposal must pass by a 3/4 vote. If it does pass this way, and the PM still vetoes, then an alliance-wide vote is held. 3/4 of all members must vote against the PM's decision. Then the veto will be overturned. Genome was the creater of the site, as well as, technically, the first member (though rabonnobar is given founder status, as well). In times of crisis, Genome can assume the title of Prime Minister again, along with control of the Alliance. He needs a 70% approval from the members of the Defense Confederation to do so. Section IX: Impeachment A Minister may be impeached for being inactive/not doing his/her job, being an embarrassment to the alliance, or any other logical reason. For a member of the Council to be impeached, one of two requirements must be met: 1) All members of the Council, other than the one up for impeachment, must unanimously agree to the impeachment. or 2) Of the four Council members not up for impeachment, three must be for the impeachment. Then, an alliance-wide vote will be held. 3/4 of the members must agree with the impeachment for it to pass. Section X: Charter Signatures The Charter of the Defense Confederation must be signed each time it is updated by those who approved the revision(s). All signatures are recorded below. Originally written June 19, 2007, and signed by the founders of the Defense Confederation: Genome First Prime Minister, Founder rabonnobar First Minister of Internal Affairs, Founder Revised October 22, 2007, and signed by a majority of the Council: rabonnobar, Prime Minister Carlton92, Minister of Foreign Affairs Antitank, Minister of Defense Sydero, Minister of Finance = External Links = DefCon Official Forums DefCon Signup Thread DefCon Embassy/Diplomatic Mask Request Thread